five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Whiptoungbulborb8/Whip's OC Creation
Main= NOTE: This is now official. I have asked Tuparman Permission if I can do this. I am the New OC Designer. Here is just a little sneak preview of what I can do: OC DESIGNING: CURRENTLY NOT IN SERVICE Rules: *Only request one OC At a time. You may ask for different types of the OC, however, at once. For example, if you had an OC named Samuel, you could request him in v.1, v.2, and Phantom if you want *OC Requests will ONLY Be avalible on Days I have no school, or barely any homework. I will have text at the top showing when I'm avalible to make OC's *Be patient. If I don't finsih your OC In one day, just give me time *Be descriptive. OC's will not be accepted if they are not described well. If the bot is described in good context, but hard to understand words, it will not be updated. If I make a tiny mistake, I will most likely update it. *OC's will be displayed soon when I can code that in. What I Can do: #V.1 Animatronics (The easiest of all) #Withered v.1's #V.2's (also pretty easy) #v.2 Withered (Easy but takes time) #Prototypes (Takes time) #Un-withered prototypes (Takes a while) #Re-colors What I Might do #Phantoms (They have textures that you have to build onto the OC Making it a pain.) #Nightmares (Though they are easy, they are VERY Un-original) What I WILL NOT do Most of this is what Tuparman Currently does on his photo shop blog #I won't do donger schlonger Tubbybots. #I will not do Jumpscares #I will not do anything besides OC Creation #I WILL NOT Do more than One OC at a time. #I will not Create anything that is non FNaTL Related. |-|Tup's OC Gallery= XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx Prototype_original.png|Prototype Original, by Tuparman. Pip.png|Pip, by Tuparman. Pipes.png|Pipes, by Tuparman. Zak.png|Zak, by Tuparman. Kelly.png|Kelly, by Tuparman. Squint.png|Squint, by Tuparman. Pappy fappy.png|Pappy Fappy, by Tuparman. Mr._h0h.png|an eye 4 an eye - Mr. HOH 2016, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Squint v2.png|Squint V2, by Tuparman. Pip v2.png|Pip V2, by Tuparman. Zak v2.png|Zak V2, by Tuparman. Pipes v2.png|Pipes V2, by Tuparman. Kelly v2.png|Kelly V2, by Tuparman. Noo-noo v3.png|Noo-Noo V3, by Tuparman. Upgraded decimated.png|Upgraded Decimated, by Tuparman. prototype pip.png|Prototype Pip, by Tuparman. prototype squint.png|Prototype Squint, by Tuparman. prototype kelly.png|Prototype Kelly, by Tuparman. prototype pipes.png|Prototype Pipes, by Tuparman. prototype zak.png|Prototype Zak, by Tuparman. monster.png|The Monster, by Tuparman. tattered.png|The Tattered, by Tuparman. fuel 414.png|FUEL-414, by Tuparman. zaria.png|Zaria, by Tuparman. zaria v2.png|Zaria V2, by Tuparman. prototype zalia.png|Prototype Zaria, by Tuparman. dismantled 919.png|DISMANTLED-919, by Tuparman. phantom po v2.png|Phantom Po V2, by Tuparman. phantom laa-laa v2.png|Phantom Laa-Laa V2, by Tuparman. phantom dipsy v2.png|Phantom Dipsy V2, by Tuparman. phantom tinky v2.png|Phantom Tinky Winky V2, by Tuparman. Withered_Monster_AKA_Old_Old_Old_Po.jpg|Withered Monster/Old Old Old Po by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. albino.png|Albino, by Tuparman. albino v2.png|Albino V2, by Tuparman. proto albino.png|Prototype Albino, by Tuparman. terrorwithin 111.png|TERRORWITHIN-111, by Tuparman. Scarlette.png|Scarlette, by Tuparman. Scarlette_v2.png|Scarlette V2, by Tuparman. Proto_scarlette.png|Prototype Scarlette, by Tuparman. Lost_515.png|LOST-515, by Tuparman. Tundra.png|Tundra, by Tuparman. Tundra_v2.png|Tundra V2, by Tuparman. Proto_tundra.png|Prototype Tundra, by Tuparman. Phantom_616.png|PHANTOM-616, by Tuparman. ripjaw.png|Ripjaw, by Tuparman. racky.png|Racky, by Tuparman. racky v2.png|Racky V2, by Tuparman. proto racky.png|Prototype Racky, by Tuparman. trinity.png|Trinity, by Tuparman. trinity v2.png|Trinity V2, by Tuparman. proto trinity.png|Prototype Trinity, by Tuparman. axel.png|Axel, by Tuparman. axel v2.png|Axel V2, by Tuparman. proto axel.png|Prototype Axel, by Tuparman. asylum.png|ASYLUM, by Tuparman. Pappy_fappy.gif|Pappy Fappy appear animation, by Tuparman. noah.png|Noah, by Tuparman. nangle.png|Nangle AKA Noah V2, by Tuparman. proto noah.png|Prototype Noah, by Tuparman. noah v2.png|Pre-Nangle AKA Noah V2, by Tuparman. hate.png|Hate, by Tuparman. hate v2.png|Hate V2, by Tuparman. proto hate.png|Prototype Hate, by Tuparman. virus 212.png|VIRUS-212, by Tuparman. snaplock.png|Snaplock, by Tuparman. torture 313.png|TORTURE-313, by Tuparman. hellzone.png|Hellzone, by Tuparman. hellzone v2.png|Hellzone V2, by Tuparman. proto hellzone.png|Prototype Hellzone, by Tuparman. agony 717.png|AGONY-717, by Tuparman. valentia.png|Valentia, by Tuparman. valentia v2.png|Valentia V2, by Tuparman. proto valentia.png|Prototype Valentia, by Tuparman. glitchy 818.png|GLITCHY-818, by Tuparman. ptld v2.png|PTLD-93 V2, by Tuparman. jade.png|Jade, by Tuparman. jade v2.png|Jade V2, by Tuparman. proto jade.png|Prototype Jade, by Tuparman. wreckage.png|Wreckage, by Tuparman. Old Laa-Laa.png|Old Laa-Laa by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. withered dipsy v2 2.png|Withered Dipsy V2, by Tuparman. withered laa-laa v2 2.png|Withered Laa-Laa V2, by Tuparman. Withered_po_v2_new.png|Better version of withered Po V2, by Tuparman. Withered_tinky_v2_new.png|Better version of withered Tinky Winky V2, by Tuparman. scales.png|Scales, by Tuparman. Punctured_Po.png|Punctured Old Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_Decimated.png|Punctured Decimated, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_Noo-Noo_V2.png|Punctured Noo-Noo, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Punctured_Po.png|Punctured Prototype Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_Prototype_Tinky-Winky.png|Punctured Prototype Tinky Winky, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_Prototype_Laa-Laa.png|Punctured Prototype Laa-Laa, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_Prototype_Dipsy.png|Punctured Prototype Dipsy, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_Original.png|Punctured Original, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Punctured_PTLD-93.png|Punctured PTLD-93, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Scales.png|Old Scales, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Old_Scales.png|Old Old Scales, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Old_Old_Scales.png|Old Old Old Scales, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Dipsy.png|Old Dipsy, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Tinky_Winky.png|Old Tinky Winky, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Original.png|Puncturemare Fuel Original, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Po.png|Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Tinky-Winky.png|Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Tinky Winky, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Dipsy.png|Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Dipsy, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Laa-Laa.png|Puncturmare Fuel Prototype Laa-Laa, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Noo-Noo V2.png|Puncturmare Fuel Noo-Noo, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Decimated.png|Puncturmare Fuel Decimated, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel PTLD-93.png|Puncturmare Fuel PTLD-93, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. FILE LOST.png|FILE LOST, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Puncturmare Fuel Po.png|Puncturmare Fuel Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Bessie.png|Bessie, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Bessie_V2.png|Bessie V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Bessie.png|Prototype Bessie, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. She sometimes holds the mask. Phantom_Old_Po.png|Phantom Old Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Bessie.png|Fixed Prototype Bessie, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. BONER_DONER.png|BONER DONER, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Squint_jumpscare.gif|Squint jumpscare, by Tuparman. Zana_V2.png|Zana V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Zana.png|Prototype Zana, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Zana.png|Fixed Prototype Zana, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Pip.png|Fixed Prototype Pip, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. The_Carnage.png|The Carnage, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Olivia.png|Olivia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Olivia_V2.png|Olivia V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Olivia.png|Prototype Olivia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Olivia.png|Fixed Prototype Olivia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Lola-Lola.png|Lola-Lola, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Lola-Lola_V2.png|Lola-Lola V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Lola-Lola.png|Prototype Lola-Lola, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Lola-Lola.png|Fixed Prototype Lola-Lola, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Zana.png|Zana, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Sola.png|Sola, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Sola_V2.png|Sola V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Sola.png|Prototype Sola, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Pip_Atari..png|Pip atari sprite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Kelly_Atari..png|Kelly atari sprite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Pipes_Atari..png|Pipes atari sprite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Squint_Atari..png|Squint atari sprite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Zak_Atair..png|Zak atari sprite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Proto-cluster.png|Cluster of Prototype OC's Heads on a Original (With His Right Leg More Fixed), by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. DENISER.png|A New Donger Schlonger Friend, DENISER PENISER, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Cypex.png|Cypex, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Cypex_V2.png|Cypex V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Cypex_V2.png|Old Cypex V2 (From The Warehouse), by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Cypex.png|Prototype Cypex, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Jecimated.png|Jecimated, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. WTB_Full_Body.png|My Current Avatar's Full Body, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Squint.png|Fixed Prototype Squint, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Motherboard.png|Motherboard, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Motherboard_V2.png|Motherboard V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Motherboard.png|Prototype Motherboard, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Xael.png|Xael, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Xael_V2.png|Xael V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Xael.png|Prototype Xael, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Stainless-Steel.png|Stainless-Steel, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Stainless-Steel_V2.png|Stainless-Steel V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Stainless-Steel.png|Prototype Stainless-Steel, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Malachite.png|Malachite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Malachite_V2.png|Malachite V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Malachite.png|Prototype Malachite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Ruby.png|Ruby, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Ruby_V2.png|Ruby V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Ruby.png|Prototype Ruby, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Toxic.png|Toxic, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Toxic_V2.png|Toxic V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Toxic.png|Prototype Toxic, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Sophia.png|Sophia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Sophia_V2.png|Sophia V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Sophia.png|Prototype Sophia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fantom.png|Fantom, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fantom_V2.png|Fantom V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Fantom.png|Prototype Fantom, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Moonlight.png|Moonlight, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Moonlight_V2.png|Moonlight V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Moonlight.png|Prototype Moonlight, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Poltergeist.png|Poltergeist, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered_original_2.png|Withered Original, by Tuparman. Zolaxia.png|Zolaxia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Zolaxia_V2.png|Zolixia V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Zolaxia.png|Prototype Zolaxia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Kelly.png|Fixed Prototype Kelly (Tried My Best, It's Pretty Bad), by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. I_fix_dopsy.png|i fix dopsy, u can't even tell he's broken, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Butcher.png|Butcher, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Butcher_V2.png|Butcher V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Butcher_V2.png|Old Butcher V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Butcher.png|Prototype Butcher, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Cleaver.png|Cleaver, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Cleaver_V2.png|Cleaver V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Cleaver_V2.png|Old Cleaver V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Cleaver.png|Prototype Cleaver, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Jecimated_V2.png|Old Jecimated V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Jecimated.png|Prototype Jecimated, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Knockoff_Po.png|Knockoff Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Knockoff_Tinky-Winky.png|Knockoff Tinky Winky, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Knockoff_Dipsy.png|Knockoff Dipsy, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Knockoff_Laa-Laa.png|Knockoff Laa-Laa, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Knockoff_Noo-Noo.png|Knockoff Noo-Noo, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered_Monster_AKA_Old_x4_Po_Remake.png|Withered Monster/Old x4 Po (Messed Up on It Again, I'll Fix It Soon, Now I'm Just Going to Upload It), by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Nitmar_p0.png|nitmar p0, i spent 9 days on dis, not fake k? By XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Jecimated_V2.png|Jecimated V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. YISS_PISS.png|Yiss Piss, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Guts.png|Guts, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Guts_The_Cat.png|Guts V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Guts.png|Prototype Guts, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered_Monster_AKA_Old_x4_Po.png|Withered Monster (FINAL REMAKE), by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered_Withered_Monster_AKA_Old_x5_Po.png|Withered Withered Monster AKA Old x5 Po, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. SHARTY.png|SHARTY FARTY, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. SCHORPSER.png|SCHORPSER CORPSER, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Proto_racky_head.png|Prototype Racky's head, by Tuparman. Proto_valentia_head.png|Prototype Valentia's head, by Tuparman. Magma.png|Magma, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Magma_V2.png|Magma V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Magma.png|Prototype Magma, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_Prototype_Pipes.png|Fixed Prototype Pipes, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. The_Protomare.png|The Protomare, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Magma's_Cowhat..png|Magma's Cowhat, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Blair.png|Blair, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Blair_V2.png|Blair V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Blair.png|Prototype Blair, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Hensely.png|Hensely, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Hensely_V2.png|Hensely V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Hensely.png|Prototype Hensely, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Amelia.png|Amelia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Amelia_V2.png|Amelia V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Amelia.png|Prototype Amelia, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. The_Mistake.png|The Mistake, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. G_H_O_S_T_.png|G_H_O_S_T_, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Xecimated.png|Xecimated, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Xecimated_V2.png|Xecimated V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Xecimated_V2.png|Old Jecimated V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Xecimated.png|Prototype Xecimated, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Voodoo.png|Voo-Doo, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Voodoo_V2.png|Voo-Doo V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_Voodoo_V2.png|Old Voo-Doo V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Voodoo.png|Prototype Voo-Doo, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Jessica's_Cowhat.png|Jessica's Cowhat, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Arachno.png|Arachno, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Anarcho_V2.png|Anarcho V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Arachno.png|Prototype Arachno, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Smoldering.png|The Smoldering, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Stella.png|Stella, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Stella_V2.png|Stella V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Stella.png|Prototype Stella, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Calaz.png|Calaz, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Calaz_V2.png|Stella V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Calaz.png|Prototype Calaz, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Jessica.png|Jessica, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Jessica_V2.png|Jessica V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Jessica.png|Prototype Jessica, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Serphina.png|Serphina, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Serphina_V2.png|Serphina V2, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Prototype_Serphina.png|Prototype Serphina, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Beta_Tinky_Winky_Atari.png|Beta Tinky Winky Atari Sprite, by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Whiptoungbulborb8 Laa-laa_is_what.png|Delilah, by Tuparman. Noo-noo_tinky.png|Noo-Noo Tinky Winky, by Tuparman. Noo-noo po.png|Noo-Noo Po, by Tuparman. Noo-noo_proto_tinky.png|Marc, by Tuparman. Noo-noo_dipsy_v2.png|Hurricane, by Tuparman. Thaiso.png|Collin, by Tuparman. Scarlet.png|Scarlet, by Tuparman. Ermac.png|Ermac, a Mortal Kombat Tubby, by Tuparman. Proto dipsy noo-noo.png|Noo-Noo Prototype Dipsy, by Tuparman. Noo-noo_proto_po.png|Cyber, by Tuparman. Ermac_2.png|Another vetsion of Ermac, by Tuparman. Tripp.png|Tripp, by Tuparman. Jennifer_alt.png|Jennifer, not copied off of Mr.Cowhat77's version, by Tuparman. Kano.png|Kano, by Tuparman. Kitana.png|Kitana, by Tuparman. proto ermac.png|Prototype Ermac, by Tuparman. proto jennifer alt.png|Prototype Jennifer, by Tuparman. proto kano.png|Prototype Kano, by Tuparman. proto tripp.png|Prototype Tripp, by Tuparman. proto kitana.png|Prototype Kitana, by Tuparman. modern.png|Modern, by Tuparman. Full_dong.png|Full DONGER SCHLONGER, by Tuparman. ?????.png|?????, by Tuparman. dalton.png|Dalton, by Tuparman. Yes, that is his actual name. dalton withered.png|Withered Dalton, by Tuparman. dalton v2.png|Dalton V2, by Tuparman. proto dalton.png|Prototype Dalton, by Tuparman. sammantha.png|Sammantha, by Tuparman. sammantha withered.png|Withered Sammantha, by Tuparman. sammantha v2.png|Sammantha V2, by Tuparman. proto sammantha.png|Prototype Sammantha, by Tuparman. savannah.png|Savannah, by Tuparman. savannah withered.png|Withered Savannah, by Tuparman. savannah v2.png|Savannah V2, by Tuparman. proto savannah.png|Prototype Savannah, by Tuparman. barry.png|Barry, by Tuparman. barry withered.png|Withered Barry, by Tuparman. barry v2.png|Barry V2, by Tuparman. proto barry.png|Prototype Barry, by Tuparman. miku.png|Miku, by Tuparman. miku withered.png|Withered Miku, by Tuparman. miku v2.png|Miku V2, by Tuparman. proto miku.png|Prototype Miku, by Tuparman. lupe.png|Lupe, by Tuparman. lupe withered.png|Withered Lupe, by Tuparman. lupe v2.png|Lupe V2, by Tuparman. proto lupe.png|Prototype Lupe, by Tuparman. emerald.png|Emerald, by Tuparman. emerald withered.png|Withered Emerald, by Tuparman. emerald v2.png|Emerald V2, by Tuparman. proto emerald.png|Prototype Emerald, by Tuparman. dawn.png|Dawn, by Tuparman. dawn withered.png|Withered Dawn, by Tuparman. dawn v2.png|Dawn V2, by Tuparman. proto dawn.png|Prototype Dawn, by Tuparman. morgan.png|Morgan, by Tuparman. morgan withered.png|Withered Morgan, by Tuparman. morgan v2.png|Morgan V2, by Tuparman. proto morgan.png|Prototype Morgan, by Tuparman. Devastator.png|Devastator, by Tuparman. Justin.png|Justin, by Tuparman. justin withered.png|Withered Justin, by Tuparman. justin v2.png|Justin V2, by Tuparman. proto justin.png|Prototype Justin, by Tuparman. Fuking_nightmares_are_fuking_unoriginal_and_they_should_never_have_been_touched.png|Ripjaw, by Tuparman. Skye_929.png|SKYE-929, by Tuparman. rosalina.png|Rosalina, by Tuparman. dorito.png|Dorito, by Tuparman. Mr.Cowhat77 Withered_tinky_winky_v2.png|Withered Tinky Winky V2 as requested by Mr.Cowhat77, by Tuparman. Po_thinsgags.png|Old Po as requested by Mr.Cowhat77, by Tuparman. Withered_dipsy_v2.png|Withered Dipsy V2, by Tuparman. Withered_laa-laa_v2.png|Withered Laa-Laa V2 , by Tuparman. Withered_dipsy.png|Old Dipsy, by Tuparman. Proto_po_thingeta.png|Prototype Po, as requested by Mr.Cowhat77, by Tuparman. Original_po_v2.png|Po V2 as the Original, by Tuparman. Hector.png|Hector, by Tuparman. Penny.png|Penny, by Tuparman. Ben.png|Ben, by Tuparman. Jennifer.png|Jennifer, by Tuparman. Gamma.png|Gamma, by Tuparman. The_prototype.png|The Prototype, by Tuparman. Tf_636.png|TF-636, by Tuparman. orr 015.png|ORR-015, by Tuparman. Stanley.png|Stanley, by Tuparman. ben v2.png|Ben V2, by Tuparman. hector v2.png|Hector V2, by Tuparman. jennifer v2.png|Jennifer V2, by Tuparman. penny v2.png|Penny V2, by Tuparman. stanley v2.png|Stanley V2, by Tuparman. old hector.png|Old Hector, by Tuparman. Prototype_hector.png|Prototype Hector, by Tuparman. proto penny.png|Prototype Penny, by Tuparman. proto ben.png|Prototype Ben, by Tuparman. proto jennifer.png|Prototype Jennifer, by Tuparman. proto stanley.png|Prototype Stanley, by Tuparman. Really_old_hector.png|Really Old Hector, by Tuparman. Random_64.png|Random 64, by Tuparman. Random_42.png|Random 42, by Tuparman. Random_71.png|Random 71, by Tuparman. Random 103.png|Random 103, by Tuparman. Cluster.png|Cluster, by Tuparman. Old_hector_v2.png|Old Hector V2, by Tuparman. Old_ben_v2.png|Old Ben V2, by Tuparman. The_prototype_alt.png|The Prototype, by Tuparman. original prototype.png|Original Prototype, by Tuparman. Phantom_po_2.png|Phantom Po, by Tuparman. Phantom_laa-laa_2.png|Phantom Laa-Laa, by Tuparman. Phantom_dipsy_2.png|Phantom Dipsy, by Tuparman. Phantom_noo-noo_2.png|Phantom Noo-Noo, by Tuparman. Phantom_original.png|Phantom Original, by Tuparman. 3_headed_laa-laa.png|3-headed Laa-Laa, by Tuparman. Bonnie fan Glitchy Toy noo-noo.png|Toy Noo-Noo, by Tuparman. Ash.png|Noo-Noo fan Glitchy, by Tuparman. Toy_noot-noot.png|Toy Noot-Noot, by Tuparman. Toy_noo-noo_1.png|Toy Noo-Noo after the explosion, by Tuparman. Toy_noo-noo_3.png|Toy Noo-Noo in the warehouse, by Tuparman. Toy_noo-noo_tia.png|Toy Noo-Noo mugshot, by Tuparman. Another_another_one_really.png|Toy Noo-Noo fan Glitchy mugshot, by Tuparman. Another_one_really.png|Noo-Noo fan Glitchy mugshot, by Tuparman. This_is_the_last_one.png|FNaTL 3 Toy Noo-Noo mugshot, by Tuparman. Fyi_i_went_through_hell_and_back_to_make_this.gif|Toy Noo-Noo jumpscare, by Tuparman. Vector.png|Vector, by Tuparman. Proto_noo-noo.png|Withered Noo-Noo, by Tuparman. Bonnie noo-noo.png|Noo-nie, by Tuparman. Vector_v2.png|Vector V2, by Tuparman. Withered_noo-nie.png|Withered Noo-nie, by Tuparman. Noo-nie_1.gif|Noo-nie, by Tuparman. Prototype_vector.png|Prototype Vector, by Tuparman. Withered_vector.png|Withered Vector, by Tuparman. Toon_vector.png|Toon Vector, by Tuparman. Show_vector.png|Vector if he was in the show, by Tuparman. Glue_glue.png|Glue-Glue. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Glu_glue_v2.png|GLUE Glue V2. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Glue_glue_3.png|Glue Glue v3. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Glue_glue_v2_office.png|Glue-Glue in the office. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Easton_1st_game.png|Easton. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Easton v2.png|Easton V2. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Prottype easton.png|Prototype Easton. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Fixed_easton.png|Fixed Easton. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Tinkylinky.png|Tinky linky. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Phantom_Glu_glue_v2.png|Phantome glue glue v2. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Phantom_vector.png|Phantom Vector. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. N._noo-nie.png|Nightmare Noo-nie, by Tuparman. Nigtmere_toy_noo_noo.png|Nightmere toy noo noo, by Bonnie fan Glitchy. toon po.png|Toon Po, by Tuparman. Old_noo-noo.png|Old Noo-Noo, by Tuparman. Vector_jumpscare_scare.gif|Terribly made Vector jumpscare by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Spring_noo-nie.png|Spring Noo-nie, by Tuparman. Noo-nie_coustom_night.png|Noo-nie's custom night mugshot. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Noo_nie_custom_night_mugshot.png|Normal Noo-nie's Custom night. By Bonnie fan Glitchy. Tina.g.Sherwin Tonky_lonky.png|Tonky Lonky, by Tuparman. Tonky_lonky_v2.png|Tonky Lonky V2, by Tuparman. Proto tonky lonky.png|Prototype Tonky Lonky, by Tuparman. Proto_tonky_fixed.png|Fixed Prototype Tonky Lonky, by Tuparman. Tonky_plush.png|Plush Tonky Lonky, by Tuparman. Dip.png|Dip, by Tuparman. Kipper.png|Kipper, by Tuparman. Rippy.png|Rippy, by Tuparman. Jave.png|Jave, by Tuparman. Noo-noo v2.png|Noo-Noo V2, by Tuparman. Old tonky.png|Old Tonky, by Tuparman. Old jave.png|Old Jave, by Tuparman. Fix_tonky.png|Fixed Tonky Lonky, by Tuparman. Proto_dip.png|Prototype Dip, by Tuparman. Fixed_proto_dip.png|Fixed Prototype Dip, by Tuparman. Proto_kipper.png|Prototype Kipper, by Tuparman. dip v2.png|Dip V2, by Tuparman. kipper v2.png|Kipper V2, by Tuparman. rippy v2.png|Rippy V2, by Tuparman. jave v2.png|Jave V2, by Tuparman. kirb.png|Kirb, by Tuparman. tiny tim.png|Tim Tim, by Tuparman. illy.png|Illy, by Tuparman. stevie.png|Stevie, by Tuparman. lil bill.png|Lil Bill, by Tuparman. kirb v2.png|Toy Kirb, by Tuparman. toy tim tim.png|Toy Tim Tim, by Tuparman. illy v2.png|Illy V2, by Tuparman. stevie v2.png|Stevie V2, by Tuparman. lil bill v2.png|Lil Bill V2, by Tuparman. Proto_rippy.png|Prototype Rippy, by Tuparman. proto kirb.png|Prototype Kirb, by Tuparman. proto illy.png|Prototype Illy, by Tuparman. Proto_stevie.png|Prototype Stevie, by Tuparman. proto lil bill.png|Prototype Lil Bill, by Tuparman. Spermer_dermer.png|Spermer Dermer, by Tuparman. Chiselerlikescheese Thongers.png|Bule, by Tuparman. Brownie.png|Brownie, by Tuparman. Max.png|Max, by Tuparman. Rex.png|Rex, by Tuparman. Sally.png|Sally, by Tuparman. Bmjdf_611.png|BMJDF-611, by Tuparman. 11traaa49446ve2niad7.png|11traaa49446ve2niad7, AKA the Hybrid, by Tuparman. Fear_Itself.png|Fear Itself, by Tuparman. may.png|May, by Tuparman. D4@G0N-771.png|D4@G0N-771, by Tuparman. Brownie_fixed.png|Fixed Brownie, by Tuparman. Bule_fixed.png|Fixed Bule, by Tuparman. Www.GIFCreator.me_o7qj53.gif|Rex jumpscare, by Tuparman. Fixed_rex.png|Fixed Rex, by Tuparman. Fixed_max.png|Fixed Max, by Tuparman. Sarah.png|Sarah, by Tuparman. retaw.png|Retaw, by Tuparman. PigZapper Tubbyland_ghost.png|The Tubbyland Ghost, by Tuparman. Glitchbot628.png|GFA-628, by Tuparman. Freakshow.png|Freakshow, by Tuparman. Withered_tubbyland_ghost.png|Withered Tubbyland Ghost, by Tuparman. Fixed_glitchbot_628.png|Fixed GFA-628, by Tuparman. Fix_freakshow.png|Fixed Freakshow, by Tuparman. Unnamed_blue_thing.png|RBD-73L, by Tuparman. RBD-73L.png|Another version of RBD-73L, by PigZapper. ChillyFreeze DIPPY_IS_REAL.png|Dippy, by ChillyFreeze. Dippy scare.gif|Dippy jumpscare, by Tuparman. RUSTY_IS_HERE_TOO.png|Rusty, by ChillyFreeze. MILLIE_AS_WELL.png|Millie, by ChillyFreeze. Milliecena.png|Millie model by Critolious. SPARKY_LARKY_HAS_FINALLY_ARRIVED.png|Sparky Larky, by ChillyFreeze. Sparky_Larky_V1.png|Sparky Larky V1, by ChillyFreeze. The Real PTLD-93 Swaginator.png|The Swaginator, by Tuparman. Steve.png|Steve, by Tuparman. Trampet.png|TRAMPET SCHLAMPET, by Tuparman. Wocker.png|WOCKER DOCKER, by Tuparman. Fapper.png|FAPPER DAPPER, by Tuparman. Ptld_plush.png|PTLD-93 plush, by Tuparman. Steve_request.png|Steve model by Critolious. GreenMario543213 NewerOC.png|Cyanide, by GreenMario543213. Withered_Cyanide.png|Withered Cyanide, by GreenMario543213. Cyanide_V2.png|Cyanide V2, by GreenMario543213. Prototype_Cyanide.png|Prototype Cyanide, by GreenMario543213. Cummerschlummer.png|OLD CUMMER SCHLUMMER, by GreenMario543213. NewCum.png|NEW CUMMER SCHLUMMER, by GreenMario543213. Tyrannosaurus dude11 Taro.png|Taro, by Tuparman. TIMMY TUBBY.png|Timmy Tubby, by Tuparman. Charlotte_tubby.png|Charlotte Tubby, by Tuparman. Charlotte_tubby_fix.png|Fixed Charlotte Tubby, by Tuparman. Weeder.png|WEEDER SMOKER, by Tuparman. Springy Boo proto torrent.png|Prototype Torrent, by Tuparman. torrent.png|Torrent, by Tuparman. Spooner.png|SPOONER SCOONER, by Tuparman. Spooner_jumpscare.gif|Spooner jumpscare, by Tuparman. AAfitzy88 chack.png|Chack, by Tuparman. Ducker_schlucker_appear.gif|Ducker Schlucker appear animation, by Tuparman. Tracktor shmacktor.jpg|TRACKTOR SHMACKTOR, by Tuparman. Cocker jumpscare.gif|COCKER SCHLOCKER jumpscare, by Tuparman. Amazing gassy poop231 adriel.png|Adriel, by Tuparman. Fixed_adriel.png|Fixed Adriel, by Tuparman. adriel jumpscare.gif|Adriel jumpscare, by Tuparman. proto adriel.png|Prototype Adriel, by Tuparman. Lee.png|LEE, by Tuparman. SupaMario16816581 The_Normal_Full_Body.png|The Normal, by SupaMario16816581. Prototype_Tom_Full_Body.png|Prototype Tom, by SupaMario16816581. EooEooV2.png|Eoo Eoo, by SupaMario16816581. Eoo_Eoo_Full_Body.png|Eoo Eoo V1, by SupaMario16816581. Unknowngamer000 crzy 87.png|CRZY-87, by Tuparman. Hydra.png|The Hydra, by Tuparman. Endo_man.png|The Endo Man, by Tuparman. PrototypeAcelia109 Meeper deeper.png|Meeper Deeper, by Tuparman. Www.GIFCreator.me t29fEK.gif|Meeper jumpscare, by Tuparman. Dark Fredbear star.png|Bern, by Tuparman. Humper bumper.png|Humper Bumper, by Tuparman. Pichu 22's wiki Noo-noo v2.png|New-New, by Tuparman. Tw-very_v2.png|Tw-very V2, by Tuparman. Jevron L Freeman Tlcomfirmed.png|Illumitubby confirm! By Jevron L Freeman. Diamond_guy.png|Diamond Tubby, by Tuparman. Toonster Games No refunds.png|Danko, by Tuparman. fuker schmucker.png|Fucker Schmucker, by Tuparman. Walt Drowned proto walten.png|Prototype Walten, by Tuparman. LUCKLUW ren.png|Ren, by Tuparman. ThatRandomMike linky.png|Linky, by Tuparman. Legomaster9 pzkf 10.png|PZKF-10, by Tuparman. Category:Blog posts